


All I want for Chrismas is… Tomu!

by Haruko48



Series: All I want for Christmas is [4]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruko48/pseuds/Haruko48
Summary: This is the last chance in Yuka's Christmas
Relationships: Tano Yuka/Muto Tomu
Series: All I want for Christmas is [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068095





	All I want for Chrismas is… Tomu!

35.Those were the opportunities that Muto Tomu had counted in attempts that her "friend" Tano Yuka had tried to kiss her under the mistletoe, since the beginning of the holiday season she had seen how subtly her friends and practically everyone conspired so that both were under a mistletoe and therefore as tradition says it could steal a kiss. But they did not have the cunning of Tomu, who was more active trying to decipher all the traps they had set and was proud that to date she had not succeeded, it was already the last party on December 24 and apparently she would leave victorious.

-Do you plan to continue this torture during these dates? - Asked her friend Iwata Karen.

\- I don't know what you mean - Tomu tells her, pretending not to understand.

\- I mean you, making the chibi suffer for a kiss that you refuse to give her - Karen says with a laugh.

\- I do not deny her anything, she makes false illusions alone - says Tomu as she observes that the chibi has just arrived at the Christmas Eve party - Now if you excuse me, I need to verify that there are no "mistletoes" that appear suddenly -

Throughout the night it was a chase that amused everyone by Yuka's occurrences to put mistletoes from using a fishing rod to telling Matsui Sakiko if she could hold it over Tomu's head so she could get closer, unfortunately this happened account and walked away quickly. There was a time when Tomu was strange because she did not see Yuka anywhere, she even thought that she had already left when turned to the balcony and despite the cold the little girl was outside on the railing watching the lights of the city.

She doesn't know why but she decided to keep her company, maybe it's because of the melancholy air that surrounded her. Yuka was looking towards the buildings that were seen in the distance without paying attention to the presence that was approaching

\- You should get in, it's very cold - says a voice that takes her out of her thoughts.

\- I should .. But I don't feel like it, the view from here is beautiful - she tells her, putting aside that little feeling of frustration at not achieving her goal.

\- It is but you could get sick - she says something worried.

\- Who would think that you do care about me - she says with some arrogance the smallest.

\- Of course I do, you are my friend - says Tomu somewhat surprised by what her friend said.

\- Friend ... - Yuka says in a low voice in a sigh.

\- Are you sure you are alright? - Tomu says while she touches her shoulder delicately

\- Tomu, do you think there is a remote possibility that one day you will see me as something more than just your friend - Yuka says quickly without breathing and looking at her so that she can see that her words are serious.

\- But what are you talking about Yuka, you and I are friends, you also know that Ponchan ... - says Tomu releasing the same speech that comes out automatically when referring to a possibility that she and Yuka are something else.

\- Stop, don't say things automatically. For a long time I have had these amazing feelings for you, I always try to gain your heart but you know even I have a limit. I dream about being with you as a Christmas gift, I wanted you for Christmas but I also know that feelings are not forced so I need to know there is a possibility, even if it is small, that you feel something for me - Yuka says as she takes Tomu by both shoulders so that she can see her from the front.

Tomu could see feelings that she had never noticed in a person, besides that something inside told her that there was a small, very small possibility that Yuka could be her partner in the future. She does not know why but she could not help but remember all the times that Yuka has been on her side encouraging her, the truth was that she did not know if she loved her as a best friend only or as something else but if there was that possibility maybe it was good to inform her.

She just opened her mouth to inform Yuka of her decision when, upon returning to reality, she realized that Yuka is not there anymore, now the space was empty at the end due to the lack of response Tano decided to leave to avoid being more ashamed than what was due.

The smallest was already at the entrance when she heard a voice that she spoke to

\- Wait Yuka - says Tomu while running to her side to be able to talk to her - You asked me if there is a minimal possibility and the truth is I could not say it well but what I can tell you is that you are someone very important in my life, you have taken care of me and supported on occasions that other people do not, you are one of the few people who know me very well so I can tell you that you occupy a place in my heart. I don't know if that place is the one you want, but what I can assure you is that the place that you want to occupy until today is vacant waiting for someone so if you want then ... -

\- Yes I accept Tomu, we will be girlfriends and we will hold hands, we kiss ... - Yuka says with a huge smile while hugs Tomu by the neck hanging on to her.

\- Wait, wait .. I just said that I like you but I have not said anything about being girlfriends - Tomu says, obfuscated by Yuka's effusiveness that it was not really something new.

\- Well no but soon I'll take care of that - she answers with a big smile to which Tomu just rolled his eyes.

\- HEY TANOTOMU KISS EACH OTHER, WE WANT TO FOLLOW THE PARTY - says Iwata Karen as they observe that everyone is looking at them.

\- You're crazy, Karen - says Tomu, dazed by the comment.

\- I'm not saying it, tradition says so. Look up - says Karen pointing at their head where they both looked at her to see that a mischievous mistletoe was hanging over their head. Then Tomu looked down from her to Yuka looking for an answer to this.

\- I swear I did not plan this, really - Yuka says scared that Tomu would be angry with her but contrary to what she thinks she knows that her friend could not plan what just happened she simply left it to fate - You don't have to do it believe me, just ignore Karen -

\- I believed that for only this time I will pay attention to the traditions- said this and before Yuka could react she placed a kiss on his cheek - Merry Christmas, Yuka -

That being said, she withdrew from the same that she was totally petrified by what happened and saw how Tomu was moving away from her. After recovering the shock she is she could not help but outlining the biggest and brightest smile she had, knowing that at least she had a little hope.

\- Merry Christmas, future girlfriend -

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
